


No Place Like Home

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, I adore these two, I just want them to be happy, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Top Harry, so sweet and gooey, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Maybe mornings aren't so bad. Not when you get to wake up next to Draco.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write some smut and it turned into this emotional piece. Like, I can't even write pwp properly!

Harry woke up bright and early as sunlight filtered into the bedroom, threw the open window. Harry groaned, trying to blink the light out of his eyes as he rolled over, facing away from the blaring sun. He buried his head deep into his soft white pillow, willing sleep to come back to him. Curse his biological alarm clock. Of course on his one day off, he still wakes up before his alarm clock is set to go off. Harry blinks, trying to remember if he remembered to turn the damned thing off before going to bed last night. Merlin knows he’d never hear the end of it if it decides to go off within the next hour or so.

Harry sighs, closing his eyes again, trying to get comfortable again. Maybe he can get another hour or two of sleep before he’s forced to get up and do something. Hermione would chide him for not starting his day early enough. Merlin knows if he could, Harry wouldn’t get up until the early afternoon _at the earliest_. Harry can feel himself falling back asleep, when he feels a shift in the bed. He tries to ignore it, desperately trying to hang on to that feeling of _sleep_ , wishing he could reach out into the darkness and just somehow pull it closer.

But then there’s an arm snaking its way around Harry’s waist, and he’s pulled out of the lull of tranquility. He slowly blinks an eye open and is met with a pair of sleepy grey ones staring back at him. Harry smiles softly, reaching his own hand out to run through silky platinum blond hair. The arm tightens around Harry, and Draco scoots closer to him on the bed, until they’re sharing the same fluffy pillow. Draco offers Harry his own sleepy smile, and for a moment Harry’s heart stops.

For so long he’s been so used to the blond’s constant glares and sneers. It still amazes him sometimes that Draco can look at him the way he’s looking at him now. Like he’s happy to see him. Llike he’s happy to _be_ with him. Malfoy used to never look at him like that. But then again, when was the last time he’d thought of Draco as Malfoy?

Draco’s smile widens around a yawn, before he leans forward, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry smiles, responding immediately as he runs the hand that was in Draco’s hair down to rest against his cheek as the kiss deepens. Draco sighs into it, his thumb rubbing circles on Harry’s hip as his other hand comes up to tangle in Harry’s hair.

Harry pulls back from the kiss, his breathing a bit labored, but Draco doesn’t let him go too far, their foreheads touching, noses barely rubbing against one another. Harry doesn’t have his glasses on, and Draco is staring as usual. It makes Harry blush because how can he not with Draco looking at him like that?

Draco smiles again, and it makes Harry’s heart practically melt. He bites his lip, staring back at Draco, trying to burn the image in his brain. The way his hair is messy but still somehow perfect, how it’s sprinkled with flecks of gold from the sunlight streaming through. He notes how the sunlight illuminates his pale, porcelain skin, giving it a warm glow, his sectumsempra scars almost transparent, but still there, somehow making him look even more serene.

Waking up next to Draco also amazes him to the strongest degree. For a long time, he’d been convinced that one day he’d wake up back in his Hogwarts dorm. No Draco, no anything. No loving eyes, no sweet caresses or beautiful smiles that light his day. But everyday he wakes up and Draco is there, really _there_. And everytime, Draco wakes up and he looks just as happy, as if he too was expecting Harry to suddenly disappear, and it makes Harry feel all mushy inside because why would he ever leave?

Harry rubs Draco’s cheek with his thumb, trailing it down until his thumb is playing with Draco’s bottom lip. Draco’s tongue darts out, licking at the appendage, before sucking it into his mouth, and Harry sucks in a breath, shivering as Draco’s hand trails up his back, tracing the muscles there. And this is sort of new too, because they used to _never_ touch. Sure, they’d throw a punch or two on occasion, but they were always better at using words. Specifically, using words to throw hexes at one another. But this is different. They touch all the time now, hand holding around town, hugging before work, stealing kisses in between meetings, making love late into the night. It’s all so new and exciting, and Harry can’t help the smile on his lips, pulling his thumb away to kiss the blond again.

Draco gives himself over to this kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s body, one hand buried in his unruly hair, the other still caressing his back as he moans, opening himself up to Harry. And Harry is still smiling because he remembers how long it’s taken them to get this far. Earning Draco’s trust had not been an easy feat, and he remembers all the hesitant touches and jerky movements as they tried to learn what was okay and what wasn’t. Draco loved attention, he loved all of Harry’s little kisses on the cheek and having him hold him from behind. He’d always craved it, secretly hoped for it, but never got it. And after they’d gotten together, it had taken them both a bit of time before realizing that this was okay, and that they were allowed to do this sort of thing. That they could hug it out instead of hexing it out. That it’s okay to hold hands, that it was okay to ask for hugs and kisses when one of them wasn’t feeling happy, or just simply _wanted_ the other person. Draco is so closed off, it’s hard for him to express himself sometimes, and Harry is so open, it’s hard for him to rein in his emotions at times.

But Draco is so respondent, and he loves when Harry touches him, loves it when he pets his hair and strokes his arm in reassurance. Harry laughs softly as Draco pulls Harry closer, bringing him on top of Draco, and effectively knocking him out of his daydreams. He’s in the moment, and he trails one hand down Draco’s body, the other weaving it’s way back into Draco’s hair as he begins to trail kisses down to his hollow neck.

Draco moans, arching up into the soft touches, and Harry smiles, giving him more of what he wants. They’ve been together long enough now, that he knows Draco’s body like his own. He knows where to trail his fingers along Draco’s stomach to make him twitch, which scars are still the most sensitive even this long after the incident, and just where the right spot is, below Draco’s ear, to suck bruises into that drives Draco wild. One hand clutches in Harry’s hair, the other grasping at the sheets as he bites his lip, trying to contain his moans.

Harry continues to make his way down Draco’s body, licking and sucking and feathering kisses along the way, making Draco arch and moan in complete pleasure. Harry looks up at the look of ecstasy on Draco’s face, and is again distracted because _he’s_ doing that to Draco, and he’s the only one who's allowed to do it, the only one allowed to see that look. It spreads more warmth through Harry’s body, because Draco is _his_ and they both know it.

Harry prepares Draco slowly, drawing out his pleasure and delaying his own as he slowly works a well lubed finger into Draco. He’s trembling at this point, silently begging Harry to hurry up, but Harry ignores it. He likes taking his time with Draco, loves watching him slowly fall apart only to put him back together again. He works in another finger, and Draco sighs, almost whimpering as Harry slowly thrusts the digits in and out in a slow, almost torturous rhythm. Draco lightly thrusts down on Harry’s fingers, and it makes him moan. He has half a mind to just stop now and give him what they both want. But he takes a deep breath, continuing his ministrations as he slowly but surely adds a third finger.

By now, Draco has both his hands buried in Harry’s hair, tugging relentlessly on it, trying to coax Harry up to him. He smiles up at the blond, and Draco moans as Harry removes his fingers in order to slick himself, before sliding his body back over Draco’s. He takes a moment to relish the fact that they fit so perfectly together, before pushing Draco’s legs up and slowly pushing home.

Draco lets out a long string of moans, throwing his head back, eyes closed, and biting his lip as he adjusts to the sudden pressure. Harry thinks he looks beautiful, unable to resist leaning down for another kiss as he sets about a slow and steady pace. Draco easily matches it, wrapping body and soul around Harry as they move as one. He’s still got one hand in Harry’s hair, the other clutching at his back, feeling the muscles tense and release with every thrust. Harry has one hand fisted in the sheets for support as he brings the other one up to cup the side of Draco’s face as he peppers kisses all over, unable to contain his moans.

Draco removes the hand that’s so tightly clutched in Harry’s hair, down Harry’s cheek, before moving it to his own, grasping Harry’s hand and lacing them together. He brings their combined hands up and kisses them, staring deep into Harry’s eyes.

Harry moans, kissing their hands, their foreheads pressed together as they moan. Their hands lay still connected beside them as Harry captures Draco’s lips in another heated kiss, as he can feel that tingly sensation begin to form. He knows he’s close, and by Draco’s frantic movements, he can tell he is too. Harry bury’s his head in the crook of Draco’s neck, his thrusts speeding up. Draco brings his legs up a bit higher, and Harry angles his thrusts a bit, and soon Draco is seeing stars and Harry is crashing down the shore with him. They’re breathing is heavy, their shouts of ecstasy loud, but muffled, contained within their own little world. It’s just them, no one else matters, and as they come down from their high, wrapped up in each others arms, Harry thinks this is how it’s supposed to be. He feels happy and content.

Draco nuzzles Harry’s neck, and Harry finds himself smiling again as he pets Draco’s hair. “Good morning to you, too,”

Draco smiles, placing a kiss against Harry’s neck. “It’s always a good morning with you here,”

Harry chuckles, closing his eyes again. He’s relaxed, and he thinks maybe this time he can fall asleep relatively quickly. Maybe Draco will even let him sleep in, before insisting they get up and make tea. Although, the thought doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe they’ll even take a walk into the city today. He has a few errands he could run, and he knows Draco loves to go shopping downtown. The thought floats through his mind as he’s taken back to that space in between consciousness and unconsciousness when Draco’s annoyed voice breaks through the silence.

“Harry,”

“Hmm?”

“You forgot the alarm again,”


End file.
